magifandomcom-20200222-history
Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham
|kanji = ソロモン・ヨアズ・アブラハム |romaji = Soromon.Yoazu.Aburahamu |alias = King Solomon |age = 17, 22 |gender = Male |family = David Jehoahaz Abraham (father) Sheba (wife) Unnamed child |allies = Uraltugo Noi Nueph Ithnan (formerly) Sheba Arba (formerly) Wahid Falan (formerly) Setta |djinn = Ugo |enemies = Al-Thamen |occupation = King Magician |affiliation = Alma Torran |manga = Night 67 (voice) Night 115 (flashback) |anime = Episode 15 (voice) Episode 25 (flashback) |japanese = Hidemitsu Shimizu |cantonese = Zi-cung Zyu}} Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham (ソロモン・ヨアズ・アブラハム, Soromon.Yoazu.Aburahamu) was the King who unified Alma Torran. He was the wielder of one of the 72 Divine Staves. After being betrayed by one of his three Magi and before the imminent destruction of Alma Torran at the hands of the Medium, he created the world where the Magi series is currently set in. Appearance Solomon had fair skin, dark blue hair (most of which he wore in a long, messy braid similar to Aladdin's, with several wavy locks falling over his shoulders), and sharp sapphire eyes. A third eye lay situated in the centre of his forehead, as was the case with all wielders of the Divine Staves. He was usually dressed in robes of white, gold and red that left his arms and abdomen exposed. In his later years, his clothing had turned a lot more formal and regal: a cape flowed down his back, accompanied by an intricate white veil with a majestic crown similar to the ophanim resting on top of it. Personality A shrewd observer, Solomon was calm, prudent, and remarkably wise for his age. He was an avid reader, culturologist, strategist, scientist and magician, and was therefore often seen carrying around a book or animatedly discussing various subjects with his companions (especially Ugo). He also had a habit of acting like an excited child whenever he encountered things unknown to him and would immediately investigate so as to better understand the object of his attention. He was never afraid of telling people what he really thought of them, which would sometimes cause others to perceive him as far too blunt or even downright rude. This was far from true, however, as Solomon was a careful and calculating thinker who had a very deep and personal understanding of honour, compassion, and tolerance, and strove to prove just how important they were. He wanted to make the world a place where all species could live in peace, prosperity, and equality. He treasured and respected his friends immensely and became visibly chagrined if they treated him as superior. Despite his typically serious nature, he enjoyed spending quality time with them and having fun. Solomon also feared that he could one day become as supercilious as his father and pleaded with Arba to help keep him "grounded" in order to prevent such a thing from happening. Sheba once described him as "an absolutely incredible person", but also a "nagging and stubborn father figure". History Solomon was a strong magician born in Alma Torran. He is the son of David Jehoahaz Abraham, the leader of the Magicians and the first Senator in the Orthodox's "Council of Elders". Since his youth, he was interested in the other species' way of living and culture.Night 217, Page 11 His father was the one who, together with his comrades, created the "Gunud" 300 years after the humans received the Divine Staves from Ill Ilah. Solomon volunteered to subjugate the other species and was a faithful servant of his father. Sometime in the past, he received the responsibility of claiming the depths of the "Continental Rift" where he met the Mother Dragon, the only remaining Dragon of Origin, a race that is said to live for 8000 years. She told Solomon a lot of things and he began to think that the emotionally-biased exclusion doctrine toward the other species that his father imprinted in him was wrong. After that, he came to see her a lot of times and little by little, his way of thinking changed. At the age of 12, Solomon left his father's side and formed a resistance against Alma Torran's Orthodox government and started searching for the 72 Divine Staves along with other magicians.Night 216, Page 8 Later, the resistance got hold of 60 Divine Staves before the great war against Solomon's father David and the followers of Alma Torran's Orthodox government. However, when he finally abolished the church government and became King, Solomon was betrayed by one of the Three Wise Magi who supported him. The magicians started a great war which ended up destroying Alma Torran. In an attempt to save the surviving humans, Solomon created a another world to send them to. Plot Second Sindria Arc Magnostadt Arc Alma Torran Arc Abilities He's known for being in charge of all Djinn, and for being a powerful magician for not only creating the Djinn but also creating another world (the world that Magi is set in). Master Swordsman :Solomon is a master swordsman and was trained by Arba when he was young. He is shown to be quite talented in his swordsmanship and often uses his wand in place of a sword. Magic Borg :This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. Wand Solomon owned one of the 72 Divine Staves. His wand was a long scepter that was as tall as he was as an adult, with an orb ornate at the top. His wand is also used as a sword. Strength Magic Dhoruf Sabaha (Thrust Reaction or Gravity Reaction) :By manipulating the Dhorrs (powers) into certain reils (pathways), he is able to alter the fundamental laws of physics in order to repel objects either from himself or against the direction of the world's gravity in order to lift up the target into the outer atmosphere.Night 219 Dhoruf Luyila (Gravity Accumulation) :Solomon uses this magic to increase the acceleration due to gravity in a chosen region of space in order to cause the target within that region to fall at high speeds, which can be used offensively by making the target impact the ground. Wisdom of Solomon It is a power that allows communication with anyone's rukh including those contained in the living and those of the dead. It also allows normal people to hear the will of Rukh and seems to be able to see the past, present and future, through the use of Rukh. This power is also able to temporarily summon departed souls back to life as a way to say any last goodbyes. He was the first person to have this ability. Relationships Sheba In the beginning, they both didn't seem to get along because of their heavily differing moral codes; however, after Sheba realized that what she was thinking and doing was wrong, Solomon said he had started to like her a bit better. Since he felt that Sheba greatly resembled his past self, he couldn't help but worry about her, and wanted to prevent her from reverting back to the way she was before. He treated her in an almost fatherly manner. When he appeared to feel guilty about the things his father had done, Sheba attempted to comfort him and told him that she and the rest of the rebellion would always stand by his side and support him, which made Solomon smile and thank her. Over the course of the five years in which she had known him, Sheba developed strong feelings towards him. At first Solomon did not seem to be aware of this, but Sheba began to ask him out on dates, though he would ignore her advances as he sees her as more of a child due to the similarities in both of their ordeals. However, once Sheba defends him from unfair accusations relating to his father and shows a great level of determination, maturity, and faith in him, Solomon starts to see her in a new light. A few months later, they become lovers and Sheba becomes pregnant with Solomon's child. Tragically, after getting fused with the White Rukh, Solomon was separated from Sheba. Arba She had known him ever since he was a child. Arba was Solomon's former servant, and was the one who taught him swordsmanship. She respected him a lot and still referred to him as "young master" long after they had escaped from the church. He wanted her to call him only by his first name, as he feared that if even the people closest to him couldn't see him as their equal, then his cause of uniting the world was forfeit, and he would one day become just as conceited and morally blind as his father and believe himself to be superior to everyone else. They are shown to enjoy cracking jokes together, and they both wear the same crescent-moon accessory on their foreheads. Arba was one of his Three Wise Magi in Alma Torran and betrayed him, which ultimately led to the tragic destruction of their world. Ithnan He deeply trusted Ithnan. Uraltugo Noi Nueph Solomon thought well of Uraltugo and treated him as a good friend. He praised him for his inventions and theories, which they often applied in battle, while many others had previously shunned and mocked Ugo because of his geeky attitude and tremendous interest in science. For this reason, Ugo considered Solomon his most important friend. Trivia *Solomon (سليمان, Sulaymān) means Peace in Arabic, which is fitting since he ruled Alma Torran peacefully for a long time. *He is based on , an ancient King of Israel in Christian, Islamic, Judaic and Bahai scripture, who supposedly had power over demons. King Solomon is mentioned in The Fisherman and the Bottle from . *He was regarded as a Singularity by his father, similarly to Sinbad. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Alma Torran Category:Article stubs